Just Tonight
by Lisa Parker
Summary: Only that night, Alfred was going to lie and Matthew was going to believe. Only that night, he'd recognize everything was his fault. That night where Alfred whispered him the name of other while changed his twin's life forever. M-preg.


Hi girls! So... this is my first fanfic in english and I'm very excited for this xd This fanfic was a success in Spanish, so I decided to translate it and see how it goes here. Hope you like and enjoy it, and by the way, I'm sorry for any mistake! I tried to do the best I could.

**Pairing**: USA/Canada - A little of: USA/England and Russia/Canada

**Rating**: M

**Genre**: Drama

**Warnings**: M-preg.

Well... let's do this!

* * *

><p><strong>Just Tonight<strong>

"_I'm not making any tragedy, my heart is made in this way_''

O

O

Matthew pressed his cheek against the tiles in the bathroom on the second floor of the White House and closed his violets eyes, listening constantly falling water down the sink. He had been hiding what he felt of Alfred during the days he had been there, and his brother was now sleeping on the desk with some papers in the hair. Rolled into his back and breathed deeply. Being in the house of his twin only made matters worse, because Matt knew he was not really sick, that the symptoms he had endured during the previous week were not of any disease.

''What am I going to do now?'' he asked, with eyes full of tears, miserably.

Since that night he was out with Alfred to spend time together because of the pains of love in an American bar, he knew had happened. And secretly, what he always wanted came true, but Canada could not be carried away by feelings, even though his heart broke with only imagine his only option: go to a clinic and solve the problem; and then everything would be as before. He could do it and would be anonymous, but if Matthew was honest with himself, he already loved the baby that was growing inside. The child who was part of himself and Alfred -the most perfect person that Matthew had ever seen, no matter the opinion of every other country-.

''I should have known it'' is ironic. The whole world knew that the odds that a nation conceived were high and that was not at Mattie's mind that day.

Neither is as if at that time it would let him think.

A crack in the wood of the hallway informed to Matthew that his brother (and baby's father, Canada couldn't stop thinking about it) was awake, and gulped nervously.

- Mattie? Matt, are you there? -Matthew stood from the bathroom floor to see his face in the full-length mirror timidly, unbuttoned his red shirt and ran his hand over the abdomen that was still flat. When he concentrated much, thought he saw a small wave just below the navel. It's in your head, he thought firmly. And yes, it is too early to see it. Then the blond began to imagine what other nations and his superior would say, how gossip would run and come to Alfred's ears. And Alfred, Lord, how he was going to say it to his brother? And then, all these responsibilities he had as a country, meetings, early mornings, would all those things safe for the baby?

Tears began to come to his cheeks and Canada pushed their forward, standing up completely, while he buttoned his shirt.

- Matthew! -Alfred hit the door- Is everything okay in there? Your boss says he wants to talk. Are you going out soon?

- Yes -he replied, doing his best to make his voice sounds normal- immediately.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

He didn't want to visit Iraq, he wanted to leave the place and withdraw the troops, but the good relationship that his boss had arranged with the Alfred's boss prevented him. Matthew nodded just tired, all he needed now was a hot shower and his bed, and would be enough. He'd fall sleep with his hand on his belly as he spoke to his baby, feeling that he already wasn't alone. It was good, that feeling. He would have someone to be with forever, he would devote all his time and love to that child.

For a moment a smile lit his face.

He stretched his arms away from his superior and he walked into the second floor again to go to the room they had prepared for him. On the road he didn't find anyone, and inside his room he undressed and went to the shower. He soaped delicately taking extreme care with his abdomen, playing with bubbles and caressing while laughing, telling the baby about his childhood, because he was sure that his baby could hear him.

When he got out, he dried his body and threw talc, and wore with pajamas. He went to bed and placed a palm against his stomach, warm, pressing.

- When I finish these meetings, we'll go to the clinic and check your existence, but I know you're there, -said playfully, biting his lip. - And then, we walk through the shops and buy a crib, a baby car and your toys. Blankets, little clothes, white, yellow, later get more, when we are sure of your sex. -Matthew was silent a moment, looking at the white wall of the room that was located in front of the Alfred's -I'll be so happy with you!

He gave a gracious smile and ran his hand over where his son grew. He would proceed to talk again, Canada was so excited...

- Mattie!

His door was opened disastrously. His brother's shrill voice damaged his ears and he snorted tired. Matt heard he closed again; saw the shadow moving around and an extra weight on his bed, and almost automatically covered his belly with his arm, get away at the most side apart of the bed.

- What are you doing here, Al?

- Can I sleep with you? My bed has a horrible spider on the pillow and can bite me!

Canada turned, thinking he looked like a puppy in the rain, even more when he was sober. He nodded, and was there, and he not thought to be able to send Alfred back to his room when he knew what was going through his mind and USA would stay behind the door pretending to be gone. The American opened the sheets and takes a place in there. He tried to get too close to his twin, avoiding that Matthew puts space between them.

- Thank you, Bro.

Canada did not answer, pretending to be asleep and not declare the presence of his brother made him terribly nervous. A knot formed in his throat when Alfred stretched his right arm to pass on his waist, pulling him closer as he rested his hand on the belly.

And maybe was his imagination, or that just was too nervous and his body reacted: the child inside jumped, recognizing the touch of his _father_. Matthew didn't push him away; let himself be embraced by the older, closing his eyes. Maybe, maybe just this time could imagine that Alfred was in love with him, and Arthur had ever inhabited the American mind. Jones twisted his body and loaded his chin directly on his brother's shoulder, kissing his hair. What Matthew most appreciated was the caress that Alfred gave him in the little warm, protected place where their son grew.

* * *

><p>Aww... I know this is really short, but I liked xd Now, wait the Alfred's reactions!<p>

Thank you very mucho for read :D So long! Reviews?


End file.
